Never say never
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: I'm NOT talking Justin Bieber, So...Sequel to Dear Wendy...Kinda? Basicly, Welllll, Don't wanna spoil it...Soooooo...It's WenDip...And...Um...Mabel beats up Robbie...Oh and, Wendy and Dipper kiss-Wait, WHAT! PLEASE READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! CAPS LOCK YEAH!


**Sequel to Dear Wendy, you should probably read that first.** **:)** **Enjoy!** ***WARNING* Contains TOTAL Wipper (Or WenDip, if you will.) Moments!**

Dipper Pines was sitting on his bed, pretending to read his journal, but what was really on his mind was a certain read-head by the name of Wendy Corduroy. Last week there was an...Incident. Let's just say, Dipper got poisoned and went unconscious, then Wendy found a love letter addressed to her from Dipper, when she found Dipper and brought him to the hospital, where they almost kissed, if it weren't for Mabel, it could have happened. This frustrated Dipper, he didn't know how Wendy felt truly, and he had been too nervous to face her. He had avoided her at all costs for an entire week.

...

Wendy sat behind the counter in the Mystery Shack's gift shop. Her mind was buzzing about the events of the week before, she fell for 12 year old Dipper Pines, She assumed it could work, depending on how HE felt. She had done her best to avoid Dipper, for she too was embarrassed.

...

Dipper made a plan, not an over complicated plan, just a normal one. He had Mabel go to Candy's house, he asked Soos to stay out of the gift shop, he turned the 'We're open, BUY SOMETHING!' sign over to the 'GET LOST! We're closed.' side, and Stan was watching a Baby Fights marathon. Dipper awkwardly walked into the gift shop. Wendy rested her feet on the counter as she leaned back in her chair, reading an Indie Fuzz magazine.

"H-Hi Wendy," He started nervously. Wendy looked up from her new edition of Indie Fuzz. When she saw it was Dipper, a tint of blush covered her face, she tried to hide it with her magazine. _Stay cool Wendy, Play it cool._ She took a deep breath.

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" Dipper had noticed the red coating her cheeks, this made him blush too.

"So...about what happened last week..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I just wanted to say...Thanks for saving me."

"Oh..." Wendy thought he was going to give her the chance to explain her feelings. "Yeah, no problem buddy."

"Would it be okay if I worked the shift with you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Wendy mentally slapped herself for being so forward. Dipper sat on the barrel next to her. She pretended to be reading an article in her magazine, but she was really thinking. _Why do I like him like that? In a way I never have? Why is it so hard for me to be so much as in the same room with him without getting choked up?_

"You okay, Wendy? You've been staring at that page for the past 15 minutes," Dipper interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah, I'm fine." She wasn't fine though, she hadn't the slightest clue what to do in a situation like this. She felt sick to her stomach. There was an incredibly awkward silence between the two for at least 30 minutes, not a customer in sight.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah Dip?" She replied. He took a deep breath.

"I Love-" Soos ran into the room. Dipper began to think everyone was trying to ruin their moment.

"HE MEANS HE LOVES SANDWICHES!" Soos screamed. "Don't worry, I got your back dude."

"Were you listening behind the door?" Wendy asked.

"I...Um...SOOS, AWAY!" He ran out of the room just as fast as he came in.

"I was trying to say I-" She grabbed Dipper by the back of his head and kissed him. All the while Dipper's heart jumped. He was shocked at first, but eventually kissed back. The unexpected sign of affection was soon interrupted when Stan walked into the gift shop.

"Holy Godzilla!" He screamed. The two broke away from the kiss and blushed silently, although Dipper was quite pale. "Um...Just uh, just getting a um...soda...don't mind me. You two can uh...Finish there..." He got a Pitt cola and acted like nothing happened and went back to the living room.

The two very embarrassed co-workers sat in yet another awkward silence, much more awkward than before, Dipper stared wide-eyed into space, Wendy blushed heavily. After a while, Wendy mumbled that her shift was over and got her coat as she left. Not long after, Mabel strolled in.

"Hey brother! How did it go with _Wendy?_" She asked with emphasis on 'Wendy'

"I...I...I..."

"Spit it out, Dipper!"

"We...K-Kissed!" He blurted out.

"WHAAT?!" Mabel dropped her bag.

"I...I don't know!" Dipper grabbed his hat.

"I have to go tell Candy!" Mabel quickly picked up her bag and ran back out the door. "Miss Chiu! Miss Chiu! TAKE ME BACK!" She screamed for Candy's mom.

Dipper was alone yet again in the Shack. He heard a buzzing sound.

He had just noticed Wendy left her phone there! His curiosity got the best of him, and he looked. _Meet me at the GF arcade. _The text was from Robbie. _Robbie V._ Dipper was furious. He ran out the door, running as fast as his little legs possibly could carry him. He came to the Gravity Falls arcade, he slammed open the door and saw Robbie playing a video game, he had flowers and chocolates next to him.

"HEY YOU! SKINNY JEANS!" Robbie turned around to see a very angry Dipper. "YEAH, YOU! What are you doing texting my girlfriend?!" Dipper screamed. He never thought he'd hear himself say that sentence.

"Girlfriend?" Robbie was very confused.

"That's right!" Dipper wasn't actually sure what the kiss meant, so he assumed.

"Why would she be interested in a kid like you?" Robbie asked, getting mad.

Dipper charged at the goth teen and screamed. " YOU ARE FAT AND DUMB AND A DUMMY JERK AND TAKE THAT!" He hit Robbie with all his might, which Robbie barely even felt. Robbie punched Dipper in the face, giving him a black eye. Dipper fell to the floor. Before Robbie could hit him again, a silver blur struck Robbie in the face. Dipper looked behind him to see Mabel with her grappling hook! Mabel then jumps on Robbie and actually starts beating him down. A crowd gathered around. Dipper had no idea Mabel knew how to fight like that.

"Hey! That kid's sister is beating up Robbie V!" A passerby said.

"He tried to beat him up with his noodle arms but lost!"

_Okay...That kinda hurt. _Dipper thought.

"That wimp's sister is fighting for him!" The crowd went on with the insults.

"Get em'! Get em'!" Tyler chanted.

"Punch him Mabel!" Candy cheered on. Dipper stood up.

"Why are you letting your sister fight your battles for you?!"

_Uhhhhh..._

"You are such a wimp!" Dipper started to tear up.

"YOU ARE NOT A MAN!" The rough, burly voice of Manly Dan called.

"You and Wendy will never work out!"

_W-What?_

"You're 3 years younger than her!"

"No chance at all!" Dipper lost it.

"Look at what you did Mabel! Now everyone HATES ME! Why would you do this to me?!" Dipper screeched.

"I just saved you, Dipper! How could you say that?!" Mabel retaliated, she stopped punching Robbie.

"BOOO! WEAK! BOOO! LAAMME!" The entire crowd booed Dipper.

"C'mon Candy, let's go," Mabel and Candy strolled out of the arcade.

"You will never be a man." Manly Dan shook his head. Dipper pushed through seemingly everyone in Gravity Falls and went out the door.

He sulked down the street, he was depressed. The whole town hated him, Mabel was mad at him, Wendy's father said he could never be a man, even Wendy was probably disappointed because she doesn't like it when guys fight. He sighed. It began to rain. Dipper didn't care.

_Maybe...Maybe me and Wendy aren't supposed to be... _He thought. The rain poured down harder, soaking him.

He continued on his trek, and he noticed Greasy's Diner was close, so he went in. He clumsily opened the door. He didn't bother using the doormat, he felt too depressed. He found a booth in the back, and flopped down at the table.

"What would you like? Let's see, we have food! For you!" Lazy Susan said.

"Can I have a-" He started.

"Dipper?" Dipper looked in the direction his name was called from. Wendy. _Awww man._

"I heard about what happened at the arcade," She whispered.

"I'll let you two have some alone time." Lazy Susan winked.

Dipper looked down. "You're probably mad at me, right?" He asked quietly.

She looked shocked. "No, I just need to talk to you, will you meet me at the Mystery Shack on the roof?"

"Sure," He looked up at her and smiled slightly. She nodded and walked out of the eatery.

...

Dipper approached the Mystery Shack, nervous about what awaited him. He swung open large wooden door and climbed up the ladder without a second glance. There, Wendy sat in a worn out lawn chair she had put up there, along with a Pitt Cola. It was sunset. Dipper sat next to her.

"Hey, Dips-"

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Dipper interrupted.

"It's not your fault Dipper!" Wendy replied.

"Yes it is! It's my fault your dad hates my guts! It's my fault everyone in town is against us being together, it's my fault Mabel's mad at me, It's my fault Robbie is in the hospital! It's...My fault...We can never work out..." Dipper sobbed.

"Never say never..." Wendy whispered. The two co-workers leaned in to each other, and kissed, for the second time that day.

"Let's save it for later?" Dipper whispered.

"Sounds good, dork." Wendy flicked his hat up as she walked to the edge and slid down the trees.

Dipper sat in silence.

"What the heck happened today!?"

**Please tell me what you think! Believe it or not, I've been working on this for 3 weeks, FINALLY DONE! Now I can start on my next Fic! (Hint-Hint, it's Wipper!)**


End file.
